Closeness
by Sir Tortles
Summary: Honoka's annoyed with Maki and Umi's constant closeness while writing songs. She should be that close with Maki and she'll be damned if she doesn't get her way. Oneshot. HonoMaki, KotoUmi, PanaRin, NozoEli (most other pairings just slight mentions) T rating is just for swearing and stuff.


**Yo. So I'm a serial multishipper so expect this a lot. This is femslash february or smth so idk we can count this for that. Pairing is HonoMaki with side KotoUmi, PanaRin, and NozoEli. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: not mine yo**

* * *

This only happened once in a while, but every time it did it pissed Honoka off. It was whenever Muse would make a new song and in theory it was a great time. Muse got a new song and concept. Honoka got to listen to Umi's latest lyrics and Maki's latest melody. It was, in theory, Honoka's favorite time.

Somehow, every time Umi and Maki announced they were going to be working on a new song, Honoka felt a pang in her heart. There was a sudden shift in the two girls. Both girls normally abhorred the idea of being within three feet of another person. When they got working on a new song, however, the two girls became inseparable. They spent every waking moment together, constantly huddled over two notebooks.

And Honoka was happy at their friendship. She had known Umi for a long time. She knew that the girl often had trouble making friends due of how formal and awkward she was. And she knew that Maki was cold and distant. Rin and Hanayo had confirmed that she had made no friends in their class.

So she was grateful that they had become friends. But she couldn't help the small pang of jealousy that she felt every time Umi leaned closer to Maki to hear what Maki played on her phone. Or how Maki wouldn't shy away like she did with everyone else. Honoka didn't want to call it jealousy. Her? Kousaka Honoka? Jealous? That's just ridiculous.

She was jealous. She confirmed this the second she entered into the clubroom and saw Umi and Maki sitting in the chairs next to each other, far to close for either's usual comfort level. They were absorbed in their own little world. They were sharing earbuds, listening to whatever Maki had created and humming along.

Honoka took her seat, sitting next to Nozomi today. Most of the girls had already arrived. They had just started working on the dance for the latest single when inspiration struck Maki and Umi. That was what Honoka found to be the most annoying. One day Muse has their normal dynamic going, the next the two are inseparable. Inspiration struck them at the most random of times. Umi could come in with a line of lyrics or Maki with two measures of a song. That's all it took to set them into songwriting mode.

"Ah, young love," Nozomi said, leaning towards Honoka. Honoka jumped, smashing her hand on the table. The loud noise went unnoticed by Maki and Umi, but not by the rest of Muse.

"Did you have something to add?" Eli asked from the board, where she was drawing up plans for the next part of the dance routine.

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Honoka said a little too enthusiastically.

"It's amazing what you can get away with when they're like this," Nico said.

"What?" Honoka asked.

"You can do, like, anything and they don't notice," she said. "I had Rin test out the theory in class."

"I removed all Maki's books except for her music notebook and she didn't notice!" Rin said.

"They really get in the zone," Nozomi said. "Together." She added the last part so quietly Honoka was positive that only she heard it. "All alone in that music room, without any interruptions. Just the two of them. Together. Eternally." Honoka's grip on the table tightened. Her knuckles turned white until she was pretty sure that she cracked the table.

"Can we focus, here?" Eli asked.

"How can we, when Honoka's in love," Nozomi turned to Eli, a hand on her cheek and a dreamy expression on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Honoka glared at Nozomi.

"But her lover's heart belongs to another. How will she pick up the pieces of her loss?" Nozomi continued her joke, ignoring Honoka's rage.

"Who's in love?" A new voice entered. Honoka turned to see Kotori standing in the doorway. Honoka immediately relaxed, sure that Kotori would deflect the conversation from her obvious crush.

"Honoka's in love with Maki-chan, but Maki-chan's in love with Umi-chan. It's quite tragic," Rin said.

"Eh?" Kotori stared wide-eyed at the two girls, both completely oblivious of the conversation going on around them. "Umi-chan? Is it true?" Kotori's voice shook Umi from her state. "I can't believe you would do this." Tears started to form in the corner of Kotori's eyes.

"What?" Umi stared at Kotori, confused. Kotori shook her head to try and rid herself of the tears and ran out of the classroom. "Wait, what?" Umi leaped up, ripping her earbud out of her hair. "Kotori, wait!" Umi ran out of the room after her, leaving her notebooks behind.

"Now look what you did," Honoka said, turning to Nozomi.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Nozomi had an innocent expression on her face. Honoka knew it was fake.

"What just happened?" Maki asked, staring confused at the other members.

"Eh? Nothing, nothing at all," Honoka said nervously.

"Well," Eli cut in. "Since you all can't focus on anything for longer than ten seconds, we'll cancel the meeting for today. I hope you're all happy."

"We were in a meeting?" Maki asked, looking from Eli to Honoka to Nico with a confused look on her face.

"You really don't notice anything when you're writing music, do you?" Nico said with a dry laugh.

* * *

"Ladies and ladies, I gathered you here today to partake in an important event in Muse's history. Possibly the most important event in Muse's history." Honoka stood in front of three sitting girls, Rin, Hanayo, and Eli. "On this auspicious occasion we are going to try to get Muse member and songwriter Nishinkino Maki to be comfortable being close to me."

"Ooo" Rin and Hanayo clapped wildly.

"Why am I here? Also when did you learn how to use the word auspicious." Eli said, moving to stand and leave.

"Wait, wait," Honoka said, holding her hands out and causing Eli to freeze. "You're the most level headed and won't cause anything crazy like Nozomi. Also I'll make it up to you." Eli sighed and took a seat.

"Thank you," Honoka said. "Now let me continue. As I said, my goal is to make Nishikino Maki comfortable with me being close to her. More importantly, this leads to my other secret mission of making her fall in love with me. None of you are on the team for that, so I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to describe how that plan is going."

"How many secret plans do you have?" Eli asked, annoyed.

"Quite a few. There was team PanaRin. It was an obvious success, as you can see from Rin and Hanayo's happy and loving relationship." Rin cheered in response. "And my next plan is affectionately known as End Nico Forever. Since she's my biggest competition for Maki's heart."

"They're not interested in each other." Eli deadpanned.

"That's not true, have you read the tabloid magazines?"

"They're tabloid magazines. Have you actually talked to either of them about it?"

"Well, no. I haven't. But that's not important. We still have to end Nico. She's my problematic fav."

"And yet you're interested in Maki?" Eli seemed to be getting more and more fed up with this.

"It's not my fault Maki's perfect and not problematic at all." Honoka said indignantly. "Anyway, let's focus on the matter at hand. Allow me to explain the situation. Every time Umi and Maki work together on a new song, they get close. Extremely close. Maki isn't comfortable with that form of closeness from anyone else. But this is going to change. Our goal is to get Maki comfortable enough around me that she's willing to be nice and close to me. And after that she's probably want to cuddle. That could lead to us kissing and then making out and-"

"Honoka. Please stop."

"Right, right. So let's go with suggestions."

"Have you considered just confessing to her?" Eli asked.

"Rin thinks you should just get close to her. If you always are she can't get away." Rin said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Eli said.

"But you shouldn't move past her boundaries. If she says move away, you should," Hanayo added.

Honoka nodded. "I like your ideas Rin. I'll go with them."

"Why did you invite if you're just going to ignore me." Eli grumbled.

* * *

**To:** Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Ayase Eli

Okay, you win. Honoka admitted to liking Maki.

**To:** Ayase Eli

**From:** Toujou Nozomi

thank u honk. now u owe me a date

**To:**Kousaka Honoka

**From:** Minami Kotori

Gay, gay, hella gay.

**To:**Minami Kotori

**From:** Kousaka Honoka

?

* * *

The next day, Honoka got to the clubroom early. Her plan had been to attempt her plan on Maki before any of the other girls arrived. She found the clubroom empty of a certain redhead. In it's place she saw Kotori and Umi. Umi was sitting with her notebook open. She had dozed off, sleeping with her head resting on Kotori's shoulder.

"Ah, Honoka-chan," Kotori said, smiling and looking at her friend.

"Yo, did you two make up?"

"Uh huh. She took me a bit more seriously than I was being. she ended up confessing actually- Ah! Don't tell her I said that. She was planning a whole day to tell you." Honoka laughed.

"Is Maki around?"

Kotori nodded. "They finished the lyrics, so Maki went to the music room to try and finish the music." Honoka nodded and turned to leave. "Ah, and Honoka," she turned back to face Kotori, who clenched her fist. "You have our blessing."

Honoka stared dumbfounded. She couldn't respond, so she nodded and left the room, going for the music room.

Maki was sitting at the piano. Honoka felt a strange sense of having been here before, when she first saw Maki. Except this time Maki wasn't playing the piano. Maki had one earbud in and was humming along to whatever was playing, marking notes in her notebook.

"Whatcha listening to?" Honoka grabbed the second earbud and put it into her ear. It sounded like Maki playing the piano. That is to say, it sounded nice.

"Just hold on a second!" Maki shouted, ripping the earbuds out of both her and Honoka's ears. She pushed herself down to the far side of the bench. Undeterred, Honoka plopped down onto the bench.

"Was that you playing?" Honoka saw the blush that began to form on Maki's face. _Cute_ she thought. Maki nodded. "It sounded _really_ nice."

"I was trying different chord progressions for the new song. I can't find one that seems to go right," Maki mumbled. Honoka nodded, looking serious.

"I have no idea what any of that means, but they all sound cool." Maki nodded again. If Honoka was aware of how much Maki was blushing, she didn't show it. She slid over the bench further, until she was touching Maki, who jumped at the sudden contact.

"I have to go!" Maki said, grabbing her bag. Honoka stared at the door she left from, gripping her fist to her chest.

"So close," she muttered.

* * *

**To:**Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Kousaka Honoka

I was so close u don't understand

**To:**Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Kousaka Honoka

I could touch her hair

**To:**Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Kousaka Honoka

I could touch her face. U don't understand

**To:**Kousaka Honoka

**From:** Toujou Nozomi

ok so like r u dating yet?

**To:**Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Kousaka Honoka

she just ran off. wait does this mean she's in love with nico-chan? isn't she? dammit i knew i should have killed nico-chan while i had the chance

**To:**Kousaka Honoka

**From:** Toujou Nozomi

wtf is wrong with u honk

**To:**Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Kousaka Honoka

ok i have to go but 1. fuck u for calling me honk 2. i hate u so much

**To:**Kousaka Honoka

**From:** Toujou Nozomi

sure, jan

* * *

**To:**Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Nishikino Maki

honk was acting weird did you do something?

**To:**Nishikino Maki

**From:** Toujou Nozomi

stop wait lets just back up here did u just call her honk?

**To:**Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Nishikino Maki

so do you it's not that weird. so is she ok what did you do?

**To:**Nishikino Maki

**From:** Toujou Nozomi

maki she's gay as shit for you

**To:** Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Nishikino Maki

no she's not

**To:** Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Nishikino Maki

She's totally not

**To:** Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Nishikino Maki

please reply confirming she's not

**To:** Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Nishikino Maki

how do you know. how did you know why didn't you tell me

**To:** Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Nishikino Maki

I'VE TALKED TO YOU ABOUT THIS SHIT CRUSH FOR MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO MENTION THE FACT THAT SHE WAS GAY AS SHIT FOR ME

**To:** Nishikino Maki

**From:** Toujou Nozomi

go 2 her. trust the heart of the cards. they're in ur fortune today

* * *

**To:**Minami Kotori, Ayase Eli, Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, Sonoda Umi, Yazawa Nico

**From:** Nishikino Maki

honk would have told u guys but she basically passed out but we're dating

**To:**Ayase Eli

**From:**Toujou Nozomi

suck my dick

**To:** Toujou Nozomi

**From:** Ayase Eli

You don't have a dick Nozomi. This makes no sense.

**To:**Ayase Eli

**From:**Toujou Nozomi

that's ur only problem? really?

**To:**Minami Kotori, Nishikino Maki, Kousaka Honoka, Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, Sonoda Umi, Yazawa Nico

**From:** Toujou Nozomi

if that's so elichi and I want u all to know we've been dating since like forever?

**To:**Toujou Nozomi

**From:**Yazawa Nico

really? so shocking? I can't believe it!

**To:**Yazawa Nico

**From:** Toujou Nozomi

im detecting sarcasm

**To:**Toujou Nozomi, Ayase Eli

**From:** Nishikino Maki

Honk is mad bc she apparently had codename nozoeli planned for like… since Muse got together so. congradulations

**To:** Nishikino Maki, Kousaka Honoka

**From:** Yazawa Nico

i can't believe u call her honk. i can't like seriously i can't

**To:**Yazawa Nico

**From:** Kousaka Honoka

fuk u she can call me whatever she wants i won i got the girl

**To:** Kousaka Honoka

**From:**Yazawa Nico

WHAT PART OF I'M NOT INTERESTED HAVE YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD

* * *

**This escalated from what I planned it to be. Got the idea from **** images/2329**

**yeah, that's about all. Reading and reviewing would be cool. but I don't control you. Live ur life.**


End file.
